動植物 Fauna
Fauna of the World A vast range of fauna inhabit the World of Shiizun; most of the animals presented are notably chimeras or crossbreeds of two real world animals, although there are exceptions, such as bears and cats. Tochi No Eien No Yuki *'Arctic camel' — A thick furred, two humped animal from the Southern Water Tribe used for transportation. *'Arctic hen' — Arctic bird bred for its meat; tastes quite similar to the possum chicken. *'Arctic hippo' — Mammal that is hunted for its blubber. *'Arctic seal' — Swimming mammal. *'Buffalo yak' — Four-legged, furry, horned mammal used for transportation. *'Cuttlefish' — Used to make paint that is applied for ceremonial markings. *'Dolphin piranha' — A marine animal capable of eating humans. *'Fish' — Various species are typically relied on for food in the Winter lands. *'Koalaotter' — Oceanic mammal with gray fur and large ears. *'Ming snake' — Snake that lives in the Winter lands; known to bite humans. *'Octopus' — Cephalopod that lives in the sea. *'Otter penguin' — Penguin with four flippers used for sledding. *'Polar bear' — Non-hybridized arctic creature. Bones used in crafting weapons and pelts for carpets. *'Polar bear dog' — A large, four-legged wild carnivore; it was historically feared and hunted by the populace, but can be tamed. *'Polar dog' — Large dog: kept as pets. *'Polar leopard' — White leopard that preys on turtle seals; used for clothing. *'Seal' — Mammal whose skin is used to build tents. *'Sea sponge' — Aquatic invertebrate. *'Tiger seal' — Striped brown seal. *'Tiger shark' — A powerful animal that is a cross between a tiger and a shark. *'Turtle seal' — Brown seal with a hard shell. *'White hamster' — Small, white rodent. *'Wolf' — Canine that inhabits the polar regions. *'Yak' — Large, four-legged herbivore. Tochi No Eien No Hana *'Ant' — Small insect that lives in large colonies. *'Armadillo lion' — Armadillo and lion cross. *'Badgermole' — Enormous, subterranean blind mammals. *'Bear' — Large brown, non-hybrid mammal known to hibernate; extremely rare. *'Beetle worm' — Worm and beetle hybrid that is occasionally used as an ingredient in soup. *'Blue jay' — Bird with blue feathers. *'Boar-q-pine' — Large wild boar covered in sharp, detachable spines. *'Bumble fly' — Buzzing, flying insect. *'Buzzard wasp' — Enormous flying insect. *'Cabbage slug' — Small yet destructive agricultural pest. *'Camelephant' — Four-legged mammal with a long nose; used for transportation. *'Canyon crawler' — Insectoid, six-eyed, omnivorous creatures. *'Cat' — There are numerous subspecies of cats, including a fluffy white tabby with green eyes, slim beige cat with patches of brown, and a bearded feline. *'Cat owl' — Large, predatory bird with feline facial features. *'Catgator' — Fierce reptile. *'Chameleon' — Small, color-changing lizard with yellow eyes and a crest on its head. *'Chicken' — Flightless bird bred for meat and eggs. *'Cranefish' — Noisy birds found near coastlines. *'Dog' — Largely domesticated four-legged mammal. *'Dove' — Agile white bird. *'Dragonfly' — Flying, serpentine lizard that resembles a dragon. *'Duck' — Farmed bird; often roasted. *'Eel hound' — Amphibious four-legged creature; used for quick transportation over both land and water. *'Elbow leech' — Enormous parasitic worm that attaches to elbows and feeds on human blood. *'Elephant koi' — Massive oceanic koi fish. *'Elephant mandrill' — Mandrill and elephant cross. *'Elephant rat' — Black rodent with a large snout. *'Giant night crawler' — Giant worm. *'Giant rhinoceros beetle' — Giant beetle; used for transportation. *'Gilacorn' — Small desert-dwelling, egg-stealing lizard. *'Glowfly' — Bioluminescent fly. *'Goat dog' — Small, shaggy, white canine kept as a pet. *'Gopher bear' — Cross between a gopher and a bear. *'Goat gorilla' — Aggressive primate which inhabits secluded mountains and woodland; are sometimes held in captivity and tamed. *'Hippo' — Large, semi-aquatic mammal. *'Hog' — Wild mammal hunted for food in forested regions. *'Hog monkey' — Forest-dwelling ape with a squashed face. *'Hopping llama' — Presumably a llama that can hop, as the name implies. *'Hoppy possum' — Cross between a frog and a possum. *'Hybrid pigs' — Includes the wooly-pig, moo-sow, picken, pigster, pig deer, bull pig, and pig chicken. *'Iguana parrot' — Green reptilian bird with large talons. *'Jackalope' — Jackrabbit with large antlers. *'Leech-a-pillar' — Leech and caterpillar cross. *'Lop-eared rabbit' — Nimble rabbit with long, drooping ears. *'Meadow vole' — Small white rodent. *'Ostrich horse' — Large brown bird commonly used for transportation. *'Platypus bear' — Bear with a large bill and flat tail; lays edible eggs. *'Poodle monkey' — Domesticated simian pet. *'Possum chicken' — Bird hunted in the Foggy Swamp; tastes quite similar to arctic hen. *'Prickle snake' — Serpentine creature which is known to hide in sleeping bags, posing a danger to its occupier. *'Purple pentapus' — Small cephalopod with five tentacles. *'Pygmy puma' — Smaller and sleeker species of puma bred for and adapted to living in a compact city environment. *'Quilled chameleon' — Reptile found in the densely forested regions. *'Rabaroo' — Cross between a rabbit and kangaroo; young rabaroos are nurtured in their mothers' pouch. *'Saber-tooth moose lion' — Moose and lion cross; cubs are not aggressive, but mature females are protective of their young. *'Scorpion' — Venomous arachnid. *'Screeching bird' — White bird with a shrill, piercing call. *'Sea vulture' — Scavenger bird that inhabits the western coast of the Spring Lands. *'Serpent' — Large aquatic creature that inhabits the East and West Lakes and is capable of dismantling a passing cruiser. *'Se tu' — Large green catfish. *'Scorpion bee' — Flying insect that gathers in large swarms and stings ferociously when aggravated. *'Shirshu' — Large, eyeless mammal with a pink, star-shaped nose; has a keen sense of smell used for tracking and navigation. *'Singing groundhog' — Small, brown, and furry rodent with a musical call. *'Skunk bear' — Cross of a skunk and a bear. *'Skunk fish' — Foul-smelling, oily fish. *'Sooty copper fritillary' — Orange and yellow butterfly tracked by miners to uncover new mineral deposits. *'Sparrowkeet' — Small, colorful bird sometimes kept as a pet. *'Spider' — Eight-legged arachnid capable of quickly weaving a web. *'Spider snake' — Ten-eyed chimerical creature known to inhabit the Spring Lands. In gambling, rolling two fives is known as "spider snake eyes". *'Spider wasp' — Cross between a spider and a wasp. *'Turkey duck' — Turkey and duck hybrid. *'Unagi' — Enormous eel that inhabits the West Sea. *'Viper bat' — Serpent-like creature with bat wings found in caves. *'Wolfbat' — Large, snub-nosed bat. *'Wood frog' — Amphibian with medicinal properties. Tochi No Eien No Taiyou *'Aardvark sloth' — Used to clean off slime. *'Armadillo bear' — Large bear with a hard, segmented shell. *'Badgerfrog' — Green and brown frog with a trim of white fur. *'Cavehopper' — White arthropod with four legs. *'Clam' — Mollusk found in rivers; outer shell blisters when its environment is ravaged by water pollution. *'Dragon' — Large, flying reptile with a long body. *'Dragon moose' — Used for pulling carriages. *'Eagle hawk' — Cross between an eagle and a hawk. *'Elephant rat' — Elephant and rat cross. *'Flutter bat' — A large bat found in the Summer lands; it is a cross between a bat and a butterfly or a moth. *'Hawk' — Non-hybridized hawk. *'Hippo cow' — Domesticated and carnivorous mammal with black spots. *'Iguana seal' — Green aquatic reptile characterized by its unusual call. *'Koala sheep' — Koala and sheep hybrid. *'Komodo chicken' — A cross between a komodo dragon and a chicken; can be consumed as food. *'Komodo rhino' — Ferocious creature characterized by its versatility and ability to function over many different types of terrain; it is therefore useful as a cavalry mount, but is also used to make komodo sausages. *'Lion vulture' — Vulture and lion cross. *'Maggot slug' — A cross between a maggot and a slug. *'Meer penguin' — A cross between a meerkat and a penguin. *'Messenger hawk' — Messenger birds of prey with dark red or brown feathers. *'Mongoose dragon' — Mongoose and basilisk lizard cross used for transportation. *'Panrilla' — Panther and gorilla cross. *'Puma goat' — A cross between a puma and a goat. *'Raven eagle' — Avian animal that can be trained to intercept messenger hawks. *'Sea lion' — Large aquatic mammal used to tug boats over the sea. *'Sea slug' — Large slug sometimes cooked for food. *'Squirrel toad' — A small forest dwelling animal, it is a cross between a squirrel and a toad. *'Tigerdillo' — A hybrid between a tiger and an armadillo; known for its roar and defensive nature. *'Tiger monkey' — Hybrid of a tiger and a monkey. *'Toucan puffin' — Sea bird with a large yellow bill. *'Turtle crab' — Crab with a protective turtle shell. *'Turtle duck' — Duck with a protective green shell. Tochi No Eien No Ha *'Firefly' — Bioluminescent flying insect. *'Hermit crab' — Crustacean that outgrows and replaces its shell. *'Ring-tailed winged lemur' — Flying gray primate kept as a pet. *'Winged lemur' — Flying black and white primate kept as a pet. Worldspread *'Bunch hornet' — A type of flying insect that disguises itself as fruit. *'Cat deer' — Cross between a cat and a deer; it can be domesticated, and is large enough to be ridden. *'Chicken lizard' — Cross between a chicken and a lizard. *'Elephant rhino' — A large animal that is a cross between an elephant and a rhinoceros. *'Fish' — Aquatic fauna found in the ponds of Imperial City Park. *'Lion elephant' — Cross between a lion and an elephant. *'Lion turtle' — An ancient species that can grow to immense sizes. Vegetation will occasionally sprout on its back, and cities are sometimes built on its shell. *'Lizard crow' — Lizard and crow cross that lives in urban areas. *'Meerpenguin' — Cross between a meerkat and a penguin. *'Mongoose lizard' — Cross between a mongoose and a lizard. *'Monkey marmot' — Cross between a monkey and a marmot, known for its persistence in resisting domesticity. *'Opossum bat' — Cross between an opossum and a bat, often used as an idiom ("playing opossum bat") to describe when someone is feigning defeat, death, illness, etc. *'Peacock pigeon' — Cross between a peacock and a pigeon. *'Pheasant squirrel' — Cross between a common pheasant and a squirrel. *'Phoenix' — Large bird commonly associated with the element of fire, and a symbolic representation of the ruler of ruler of the Summer Lands' power. *'Poodle pony' — Cross between a poodle and a pony. *'Pythonaconda' — Cross between a python and an anaconda. *'Rhino lion' — Cross between a rhinoceros and a lion. *'Rooster pigeon' — An avian species located in the Summer lands, especially by docks. *'Skunk squirrel' — Cross between a skunk and a squirrel. *'Snail sloth' — Cross between a snail and a sloth, and the slowest creature in the World of Shiizun. *'Spider rat' — Lives within the houses in Tochi No Eien No Taiyou and is considered to be an urban pest. *'Spiderfly' — Cross between a spider and fly that sometimes gets caught in its own web. *'Shark squid' — A cross between an squid and a shark that is considered powerful and scary. *'Squirrel' — Small rodent. *'Two-headed rat viper' — Venomous snake with two heads. *'Walrus yak' — Cross between a walrus and a yak. *'Weasel snake' — Cross between a weasel and a snake, can be used as an insult toward someone who is conniving. *'Woodpecker lizard' — Cross between a woodpecker and a lizard.